


Space Bound

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: When you were little people visited your planet and ever since you've dreamed of traveling the stars. Your dream might just come true when a large ship lands in town.No pairs, left vague, the characters featured alongside the Reader are Bones, Scotty, and Kirk.
Kudos: 1





	Space Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it as gender-neutral as possible but, I couldn't find a gender-neutral term for Scotty to use in place of ‘Lad/Lassie’, so the few gendered terms for the reader are ‘Lassie’,(Bones does use ‘Darlin’ ’ once as well) If anyone knows a good replacement or would like me to repost this story taking out the few gendered pronouns just let me know. Other than that I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I found this writing prompt on Tumblr @wordfather and went with it.  
> A: Who are you?  
> B: Your doctor.  
> A: Okay, Mr. Doctor, where’s your white coat and other… doctor things?!  
> B: You are aware that… it would be ‘Doctor’… and not ‘Mister Doctor’?  
> A:  
> B:  
> A: Well, sorry if I’m not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings!

Growing up on a small planet was pretty boring. Having never left you didn't know any other way of life. One day when you were little there was a ship that landed, you don't remember who they were or why they were there. You only remember the amazing stories. They told about everything that was beyond the reach of the sky above you. While your people knew of space travel, it went against the religious teachings. As taboo as it was, you couldn't help but dream of traveling the stars. You couldn't believe that it was bad. Considering, many years ago your people had to have gotten to this planet by the same space crafts they refuse to use. So you did the only logical thing a rebellious kid could do. You started trying to make your ship in secret. There were old texts that had some of the details and instructions. The planets governing body ordered the books destroyed. With the vandalized pages and the pages ruined by the weather, there wasn't much to go on. You stayed determined. Visitors very rarely came but whenever they did you would seek out the crew in private. Offering to trade whatever they needed in exchange for them helping you work on your ship. It started as a pathetic hunk of metal and while it had progressed over the years it still wasn't much to look at. The crews never stayed long so their help was short-lived before they had to be off again. Now in your adult years, it was getting harder to believe you would ever make a craft solid enough to get off the ground. Let alone get you into space. The older you get the more your parents pressure you to marry so you could be a productive member of society. There was no way you could tell your parents what you wanted to do, so your plan so far had been to be refuse to court anyone. Another method you used to slow down the ever-looming marriage, was to be rude to anyone who tried. You hated being mean for no reason but it was the only way to drag out your time.

In a clearing surrounded by trees, sitting in the dirt you stare at the pages in front of you. Most of the words were gone but that didn't stop you from trying to figure out what it was saying. It had been more than five years since the last ship came through. You threw the book to the side and flopped back down on the ground behind you. You squeezed your eyes as tight as you could out of frustration. Putting the palms of your hands over your eyes. It helped block out the light that filtered through your eyelids. Exhausted from working on this every chance you got so even the hard ground felt soft and comforting. You drifted off for a bit. When you came back to reality you heard the sound of engines. At first, you thought it was your imagination. As your eyes focused on the sky you saw a large ship coming into land. You jump up and start running back into town, trying not to trip over your own feet. Once you made it to the edge of town you saw how big the ship was. It's disk-like shape connected to its base where two other parts stuck out it looked odd. It was the biggest ship you have ever seen. Trying to look casual, you make your way towards the ship. You wanted to get crew members to help as soon as possible. As you inch your way closer the crew finally docks and a handful of people come out of the ship. You observe them for a while. Noticing a brown-haired man in a red shirt inspecting the outside of the ship. You take a risk and assume he is the person you want to talk to. Taking a roundabout way, so nobody notices what you are doing. When you get close enough you walk up behind the man and start talking, “Hello, are you the mechanic?” The man in front of you jumps, turning around. “What dae ye think yer doin' sneakin' up on someone like that, lassie?” You stare at him for a moment, not sure why he was so startled in the first place, “Sorry?” You lower your voice as you ask him again “You're a mechanic right?” The man nods “Chief engineer, ay.” You thrilled, you smile at him. “I need your help, I can give you supplies in exchange.” Overexcited you don't wait for a response, you grab the man's arm and start leading him to your project. The man stiffens up for a bit but concedes, grumbling “Donnae need tae go an’ pull like that.” Once you get to the woods you push through the trees into the clearing. “This is it, I need help finishing it” The man strolls forward, looking over the heap of metal. “This supposed tae be a ship?” He looks back at you, concern on his face. You nod “I've been trying to do it myself but it is hard.” You grab one of the books you've been using and hand it to him. “Its missing parts of the instructions.” He looks shocked when you hand him the book. He looks at it like its a foreign object. You wrinkle your nose and look at him, starting to wonder if you asked the wrong person. Flipping through the pages he starts talking, “I havenae seen one o’ these in years, It’s all outdated, ye’d niver..." He pauses and looks from the ship to you, “This niver make it aff the ground.” You bite the inside of your cheek as you listen to him. His expression shifts to pity as he continues “An if ye managed that miracle. Ye canae survive in that thin’.” You frown at him. You feel like you are about to cry but you hold back the tears “I followed the book though… well as best as I could.” You walk over to the metal and start fiddling with some of it, trying to calm yourself down. “There has to be a way to get it to work.” You let your voice trail off. He walks over beside you “Ye did an amazin’ job given the tools ye were using, she just willnae fly.” He starts looking it over himself, moving some pieces around to inspect it as he adds. “Yer folk have the technology, sae how come ye dinnae ask them fur help?” You shake your head “We aren't allowed to use ships like this, let alone build them.” He stops, rubbing the back of his neck thinking about something. He looks over your work once more, coming to a discussion. “Well I canae guarantee anythin’ but I can speak tae the cap’n. Wi’ yer skill ye’d be a good addition tae the crew.” You perk up, “You’d take me with you on the ship?” You look up at him. He tries to give a neutral response, but you already getting excited again. In your excitement, you forget to pay attention to the items in your hands. The man tries to warn you, “Careful lassie-” Unfortunately it was too late. Before he can finish speaking you feel a painful zap and everything goes black.

The sounds around you are the first sense to come back to you. You hear a man with a deep voice talk as he moves around you. “They don't believe in using space ships, so here I was planning to retire. And then Scotty had to go and almost kill a local.” The next voice you hear you recognize. It was the man in the red shirt you from before you blacked out, he sounds nervous “I didnae dae anythin’ it was an accident.” Another man rebukes, “Bones, you know you'd never be able to sit still in a boring place like this. You love the action I bring into your life.” The first man who was apparently called Bones scoffs, “You'll get me killed far before I’m able to retire. I don't know why I even bother.” While their voices don't sound violent, the killing part made you nervous. Not knowing where you are you finally decide to open your eyes. You look around seeing the man you had already met standing in the corner, gazing down at the ground. There was was a blonde-haired man in a gold shirt, leaning casually against the wall. Finally was a dark-haired man in a blue shirt standing right beside the bed you found yourself in. Startled you leap off the bed before moving backward. You tried to create some distance between yourself and the three men but the room was small. When your back hits the wall your eyes flit between each of the men. They are all staring at you, the one in blue scowls as he speaks, “You need to get back in bed.” When you don't budge he softens his face a bit “Calm down, darlin’. You were electrocuted and you need to lie down.” He reaches out to comfort you but you slap his hand away. You glare at him “Who are you?” While the man in red looks relieved to see you awake and the man in gold looks amused by the situation as a whole. The scowl returns to the man in blue standing in front of you, “Your doctor.” The authoritarian tone in his voice causes you to look around the room again. It didn't look like any place a doctor worked on your planet, except for the medical looking bed you had been on. You don't immediately see any tools in the room. Still skeptical you challenge his claim, “Okay, Mr. Doctor, where’s your white coat and other...” You try to think but your mind is still a bit fuzzy, “doctor things?” All three men stare at you. The man in blue grabs a weird object. His annoyance eases, as he starts to look concerned. He pulls out a piece of it and starts moving it up and down in your general direction. He starts moving closer, his eyes focused on the bigger object in his hand. “You are aware that…” He looks up at you again, stopping right in front of you. “It would be ‘Doctor’...” He studies your face before moving the small object around your head. “And not ‘Mister Doctor’?” His concern seems genuine but you didn't know what he was doing. You decided to remain silent, glaring at him as he continues working. He doesn't approve of you not responding so he steps back. He crosses his arms waiting for your answer. After a few more moments of silence, you begrudgingly reply, “Well, sorry if I'm not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings!” The man in blue motions to the bed, retorting. “You might not be ‘articulate’ because you have brain damage from the shock. So sit down and let me do my job.” You huff and do as he says. The man in gold snickers “Bones, you deserve an award for your bedside manner.” Bones rolls his eyes as he gets back to inspecting you, trying to ignore the other man. The man in gold walks to the end of the bed, “I’m Kirk, Captain of this ship. Your lovely doctor there is Bones.” Kirk motions to the man in red, “And it looks like you've already meet Scotty.” Scotty gives you an awkward wave. You wave back before questioning, “Is ‘Bones’ a normal name?” Bones turned to glare at Kirk and Kirk is beside himself. The two men answer at the same time. Kirk blurts out “-Yes.” While Bones grunts out “-No!” Bones turns back to you, “I’m Doctor McCoy.” You nod, looking around the room again. Dr.McCoy stops and looks at you, “You seem to be fine, had some minor burns that I already took care of while you were out.” He steps backs back and motions to the door, “Your free to return home.” You stand up, “What if I don't want to go back home?” Kirk opens the door and chuckles, “Sorry, this isn't a civilian ship.” You frown before glancing at Scotty. Scotty tries to subtly shake his head, “Lassie, now’s nae th’ time-" You ignore him turning to look at Kirk, “You said you are the Captain, yes?” Kirk nods, exchanging a look with Scotty “I am.” You cross your arms, “Well, Scot-” Scotty interrupts you, stepping between you and Kirk. “I meant tae brin’ it up. It didnae seem like th’ time when thay were possibly dyin’.” Dr.McCoy lets out an annoyed sigh, “Can you three have this argument anywhere else but my medbay?” Kirk looks at the doctor and announces, “Fine.” The three of you walk out of the room. Out of spite, Kirk takes one step past what seems to be the boundary of the medical area. Kirk turns to Scotty, “You promised her a spot on the ship?” Scotty shakes his head, holding his hands up in defense. “Nae, jist a chance.” As you stand to the side of the pair, you see the Doctor walk out of the medical room you were in. Dr. McCoy stares right at the two arguing, looking completely done with his life. McCoy puts his fingers on his temples as he walks over. “Dammit Jim, if I knew this was what you were going to do I would have told you to stay there.” Kirk tries to play innocent and shrugs, before talking to Scotty. “She electrocuted herself, are you sure she can handle herself.” Scotty nods “Ay, give ‘em the engineerin’ test an’ see hou it goes.” Dr. McCoy interjects, “If we started measuring ability by how little someone got hurt. You'd be out of a job. I've had to patch you up more than anyone else on this ship.” You turn to McCoy, surprised he sided with you. Once you see his face you can see it was to annoy Kirk. You didn't plan on complaining because you wanted at least a chance to be on a ship. Wanting to plead your case, you try to cut through the tension. “If you'll just let me take this test, thing, he is talking about. I only want a chance. If I fail then I'll leave you alone and go back home.” Kirk looks from you to Scotty and then back again. “Fine, but either way you need to tell your people we aren't kidnapping you. They've been pounding on the hull ever since we brought you here for treatment.” You nod enthusiastic, “Of course.” Scotty lets out a sigh of relief before turning to you “Follaw me.” You do as he says and follow Scotty. You here Kirk and Dr.McCoy talking as you walk away. McCoy speaks up first, “You sure about this?” Kirk shrugs, “I mean I've had worse ideas.” McCoy sighed and shook his head. “That doesn't say much considering almost everything you do is idiotic.” The last thing you hear is Kirk laughing as you get out of earshot.

The test was hard. You knew enough to get yourself close to the results they wanted but you usually missed a few parts. Yet Scotty helped you, which you had a feeling he really wasn't supposed to be doing. He didn't have to help you much though luckily. Once the test finished they sent you to go talk to your people and family. Walking off the ship was one of the most nerve-wracking things you've ever done. You saw the crowd of people right away. Their anger turned to relief when they saw you. It didn't last long. Once you told your parents what was going on the relief transformed into disappointment. The rest of the town shunned you and dispersed, leaving you to console your parents. They were far from happy. You hated seeing them like this but you knew deep down in your heart you would never be happy trapped on the ground. You tried to explain it to your parents but they didn't seem to understand. They hoped for your safety before retreating into town with everyone else. You sighed and made you way back onto the ship. Having, even more, riding on being accepted onto this ship had your stomach in knots. You waited in a room onboard all by yourself. It felt like years were passing as you were getting sucked into your thoughts. When the door finally opened your heart leaped out of your chest. Kirk, Scotty, and McCoy are all standing outside but Kirk is the only one to step into the room. You crept forward. Afraid to be the first to say anything you wait for him to speak. Kirk smiles and hands you a pile of clothes, “Here, Once you put it on meet us outside. We have some things to go over.” You nod and Kirk exits the room the doors closing behind him. You look down at the clothes in your hands, noticing the shirt is red like Scotty’s. Pulling on the clothes they feel pretty comfortable for a uniform. As you step out of the room, you tug at the bottom of your shirt. You greet the three men as you step out, “Hello.” McCoy talks first, “You'll have to stop by medical again so we get a medical record started for you.” While the doctor's tone came off as harsh. The more you heard him speak you realized that there was no ill will in his intentions. Scotty adds to that, “Then ye can come doun tae engineerin’ an’ start workin’.” Scotty looks almost as excited as you feel and you can't help but smile. Kirk starts leading the group down the hall as he talks about the ship and other things. McCoy elbows the Captain. Kirk looks at the doctor and then back at you, “Ohh right. We never ask before.” Kirk reaches out his hand and you take it before he adds. “Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise, What’s your name?”


End file.
